Mitsuki One-Shot
Allgemeines Naruto Gaiden: Der vom Licht des Vollmondes erstrahlende Weg (ＮＡＲＵＴＯ―ナルト― 外伝 ～満ちた月が照らす道～, Naruto Gaiden: Michita Tsuki ga Terasu Michi) ist ein Manga-One-Shot, der als Promotion für die Boruto Serie am 25. April 2016 in Japan veröffentlicht wurde und als Bonus im ersten Boruto-Manga-Band, welcher am 4. August 2016 in Japan erschien, enthalten war. Handlung In einem großen tempelähnlichen Gebäude in einer Schlucht erwacht Mitsuki in einer Art Krankenbett. Orochimaru ist bei ihm und gibt ihm einen kleinen Becher mit Medizin, damit er sich nach der letzten anderen Medizin wieder erholen kann. Auch Suigetsu ist anwesend, jedoch wenig interessiert. Mitsuki, der an einige Schläuche angeschlossen ist, scheint noch etwas verständnislos zu sein und fragt Suigetsu, wer er selbst ist. Dieser meint, dass sei jetzt das sechste Mal. Orochimaru hat sich derweil in einen anderen Raum begeben und spricht mit einem vermummten Mann, der sich eine Zigarette anzündet. Orochimaru gibt zu verstehen, dass seine Hoffnungen in diesem Versuch liegen. Suigetsu begleitet Mitsuki durch das Haus und erklärt ihm, dass er und Orochimaru auf einer Mission waren, auf der Mitsuki verletzt und vom Sannin dorthin gebracht wurde. Plötzlich greift Suigetsu Mitsuki an, doch der kann dessen Arm mit seinem umschlingen und die Attacke letztendlich abwehren. Suigetsu ist beeindruckt und erkennt, dass sich der Junge an sein Können erinnert. Sie lassen voneinander ab und Mitsuki bekommt weiter erklärt, dass bei der Mission sein Gedächtnis gelöscht wurde. Der verwunderte Mitsuki versteht noch nicht, warum es für Orochimaru tragisch wäre, hätte er seine Fähigkeiten auch vergessen. Bei eben diesem angelangt, erfährt er dann, dass dieser sein "Elter" ist. Deshalb bedeutet er ihm sehr viel und deshalb ist es auch wichtig, dass Mitsuki sein Gedächtnis wiedererlangt. Das soll dadurch bewerkstelligt werden, dass sie einen Shinobi fangen, der die Fähigkeit hat, das Gedächtnis anderer zu manipulieren. Dieser Mann hat auch Mitsukis Erinnerungen gestohlen. Das dafür verwendete Jutsu nennt Suigetsu Keibiki no Jutsu, den Shinobi Rogu. Wichtig ist, dass der Mann lebend gefangen wird, da er noch weitere wichtige Informationen gestohlen hat. Mitsuki beginnt zu überlegen, ob dann nicht auch Orochimarus Erinnerungen manipuliert sein könnten. Weiter fragt er dann, ob dieser eigentlich sein Vater oder seine Mutter ist. Letzterem weicht Orochimaru, der sehr weiblich aussieht, aus und erklärt, dass er schon der sei, den man einen der Legendären Sannin nennt. Mitsuki hält sich für unwichtig, doch Orochimaru meint, dass er ihn als Sohn liebt und er sich nur selbst unterschätzt - und als sein Sohn hat er ihm zu gehorchen. Während der Mission würde ihm schon alles klar werden. thumb|left|Mitsuki in der Klemme In einem Schloss auf einer alleinstehenden Felsspitze in einer Höhle meditiert der in einer Rüstung und Maske steckende Rogu, geschützt durch eine von ihm erschaffene Barriere. Außerhalb der Barriere landen Mitsuki und Orochimaru. Mitsuki ist der einzige, der die Barriere durchbrechen kann. Orochimaru erklärt ihm wie und kurze Zeit später löst sich der Schutz auf. Die beiden begeben sich zum Gebäude, wo sie bereits von ihrem Gegner erwartet werden. Rogu behauptet, dass er früher oder später auch zu ihnen gekommen wäre. Um die beiden zu paralysieren, wendet er Kanashibari no Jutsu an und verlangt den Schlüssel für "Es". Orochimaru dagegen will "Es" zurückhaben, zusammen mit Mitsukis Erinnerungen. Orochimaru und Rogu gehen aufeinander los, denn das Paralysejutsu ist fehlgeschlagen. Sie bekämpfen sich mit Schwertern, Orochimaru setzt zusätzlich noch seine Schlangen ein. Mit diesen versucht er die Rüstung des Gegners zu zerstören. Rogu ist sich sicher, dass er sich nur gegen Orochimarus Gift schützen muss, um gegen ihn zu gewinnen. Dann wendet er Ninpou: Yoroigui an und umschlingt seinen Gegner mit einer schwarzen Masse. In seiner Verzweiflung ruft Orochimaru Mitsuki zu, dass nur er ihn retten kann, da er Sen-Jutsu beherrsche. Mitsuki ist jedoch paralysiert und Rogu schreitet auf ihn zu. Bevor er den finalen Schlag setzen kann, ist auf einmal er bewegungsunfähig. Orochimaru hat ihm eine winzige Schlange unter die Rüstung geschmuggelt und somit vergiftet. Mitsuki soll ihn bewachen, aber sich dem Shinobi nicht nähern, während er in dem Gebäude etwas sucht. Mühevoll spricht Rogu zu Mitsuki, dass er zwar ein Gegengift hätte, das aber im Moment nicht funktioniert. Da ihn keine Gefahr erwartet, möchte er, dass Mitsuki ihm die Maske abnimmt. Dieser ist sich unsicher und glaubt, er wolle ihn reinlegen. Rogu antwortet, dass Orochimaru es ist, der ihn hintergeht. Nimmt er ihm die Maske ab, würde er verstehen, wer und was er ist. Mitsuki fasst Mut und demaskiert den anderen. Es ist eine ältere Version Mitsukis, der Jahre vor dem jetzigen Mitsuki erschaffen wurde. Beide sind künstliche Menschen, die als Gefäß für Orochimaru dienen sollen. Daher stammt auch der Name Mitsuki: Mi = Schlange, tsuki = Gefäß. Orochimaru war einzig und allein auf der Suche nach dem Embryo, aus dem beide entstanden sind und den Rogu an diesem Ort versteckt hat. Doch er brauchte auch den Schlüssel von ihm, weshalb er den Embryo nicht zerstören konnte. Er hält Klone für unnatürlich und ein Ergebnis von Orochimarus Ichsucht, daher wollte er diesen Grundstein seiner Arbeit zerstören. Nachdem er von seinem "Elter" geflohen war, musste Orochimaru einen neuen Klon schaffen. Darum konnte der junge Mitsuki auch die Barriere durchbrechen. Orochimaru kommt hinzu und erklärt ihnen, dass sie sich nicht von "normalen" Menschen unterscheiden und dass er sie als seine Kinder liebt. Denn der Wunsch nach Kindern steckt in jedem Menschen, weshalb er aus Liebe handelte und dafür auch die Regeln der Natur nach seinem Willen beugte. Rogu mahnt Mitsuki zu überlegen, was hier vorgeht und was das später für ihn bedeuten kann. Er rät ihm, Orochimaru jetzt aufzuhalten. Mitsuki ist hin und her gerissen und verzweifelt am Drängen der beiden. Schließlich rastet er aus und geht in einen Sennin Moodo über, der auf Schlangen basiert. Ihm ist es nun gleichgültig, wer von beiden Recht hat, denn er möchte nicht mehr, dass Erwachsene über ihn bestimmen. Mit einem unglaublichen Tempo stiehlt er Orochimaru den Behälter mit dem Embryo und den Schlüssel dazu und flieht. thumb|right|Bild der "Sonne", betrachtet vom "Mond" Rogu zündet sich gelassen eine Zigarette an und Orochimaru ist froh, dass der Junge endlich den Sennin Moodo erweckt hat. Er erklärt auf die Frage des anderen, was dieses Mal im Behälter sei, dass es sich um ein "Bild der Sonne" handelt. Rogu ist verwundert, dass sich seine jüngere Version für diesen Weg entschieden hat und nicht für einen von denen, die sie ihm angeboten haben. So hat es mit dem sechsten Versuch doch noch funktioniert. Orochimaru hofft, dass das stimmt, da er dem Jungen nicht noch einmal eine Droge des Vergessens geben will. Mitsukis Eigenständigkeit könnte ein Licht in der Dunkelheit bedeuten, doch der Sannin zweifelt. Aber mit der Hilfe einer "Sonne" kann er das Licht werden - das Licht des Mondes in der Dunkelheit. Diese "Sonne" stellt Boruto dar, dessen Bild er auch in dem Behälter findet. Somit würde er nicht länger das "Gefäß" sein, sondern sein Name würde "Schlangenmond" bedeuten. Rogu ist sich nicht sicher, ob ein "kaputtes Gefäß/Mond" wirklich gefüllt werden kann. Orochimaru ist sich jedoch sicher, dass Mitsuki eines Tages der "Schlangenmond" sein wird. Trivia *Mitsuki: Mi = Schlange; Tsuki = Gefäß oder in anderer Schreibweise Mond *Der One-Shot gehört in die Reihe der neuen Generation und ist damit ein Bestandteil des Oberbegriffes "Naruto Gaiden". *Am Ende des One-Shots wird angekündigt, dass ab jetzt eine monatliche Serie zu Boruto folgen wird. Kategorie:Manga